


The Wrong Victim

by Stormpilotstanobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is injured instead of Qui Gon, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon Jinn Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormpilotstanobi/pseuds/Stormpilotstanobi
Summary: What if Qui-Gon was the one who was trapped behind the laser gates in the phantom menace instead of Obi-Wan?As Obi-Wan is struck down by the sith apprentice Darth Maul, will Qui-Gon be able to save his padawan before it's too late?AU where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's positions are swapped and Qui-Gon can't bare the thought of losing his padawan when he could do nothing but stand and watch his padawan hit the ground
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	The Wrong Victim

**Author's Note:**

> hi! :)  
> this is my first ever Star Wars fanfic so I hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you did :)

Quin-Gon cursed himself at being separated from his padawan. Whoever this creature was, he was extremely powerful and the thought of Obi-Wan being on his own with the Sith terrified him. 

Padawan-

Qui-Gon reached out to Obi-Wan through their force bond

Just block and evade any attacks he makes until I am able to join you, be careful young one. I will be there as soon as this damned shield lifts.

Obi-Wan was trembling slightly, holding up his lightsaber to defend himself against the Sith apprentice. Qui-Gon’s heart skipped a bit, he’s scared, we’ve never faced anything like this before, the situation is completely unpredictable, no experience to predict the outcome from. But the most frustrating thing about this was Qui-Gon wasn’t currently by his padawan’s side to help.

Yes master, no need to worry, I can hold him off until you can get through

Then suddenly the Zabrak growled and aggressively lunged at Obi-Wan, the young apprentice narrowly dodging the attack. 

Maul continued to strike, Obi-Wan on the defensive. Qui-Gon could feel that Obi-Wan was getting more and more agitated as the attack went on through their forced bond.

Calm yourself padawan, clear your mind and let go of your fear

But if Qui-Gon was being honest with himself, he was just as agitated as his padawan, he quickly tightened his shields to protect Obi-Wan, the last thing the boy needed was Qui-Gon’s feelings on top of his own to distract him from the threat in front of him, Obi-Wan needed to be as calm as possible and Qui-Gon will admit his own current state of mind will not help with that.

As the battle was progressing, Qui-Gon looked all around him, desperately trying to find a way out of this force forsaken tractor beam 

I’m running out of time-

Just hold on padawan, I’ll be there as soon as I can-

I can’t hold him off much longer-

Hold on!

Qui-Gon was starting to panic, there’s got to be some way out of this, but how? ‘Give me a sign for kriff’s sake!’ he called out into the force

Obi-Wan’s force signature was all over the place, his worry evident on his face as well as in the force. If Qui-Gon doesn’t get to his apprentice soon then he dreads to think what will happen.

But no matter how much he tries, there’s nothing he can do about it, there is no way for Qui-Gon to lift the rays himself, he has no choice but to wait it out. He watches on helplessly as his padawan, the boy he’s raised since he was thirteen, is struggling to hold off this monster alone. 

Obi-Wan was growing tired, his movements growing sluggish, his attempts to fend on the Sith becoming weaker with every passing second.

And then it happened. As if in slow motion, the Zabrak hit Obi-Wan on the head with the hilt of his double-bladed lightsaber, causing the auburn haired padawan to stumble back slightly leaving his front wide open for an attack and before Qui-Gon could even react, the Sith stabbed Obi-Wan’s abdomen with his red blade. 

Time almost stopped, everything almost stopped. 

Qui-Gon was brought back to the present moment by Obi-Wan’s pained gasp and feared expression. 

His heart shattered.

NOOOO! 

Qui-Gon heard himself screaming, the sound didn’t seem as though it was coming from his body, it was like he was watching the event happen from a distance, seeing everything play out from a different standpoint. Everything had happened so fast, all at once. It didn’t feel real, this couldn’t be happening.

Not his padawan, not his Obi-Wan. 

He didn’t know what was going on, his mind was all over the place, his heart racing. 

Obi-Wan clutched his stomach as he dropped to his knees, unable to stop himself from rolling onto his side and landing on the ground with a thud. 

The force felt strange, Qui-Gon had never felt anything like it, it was as if the force was in mourning already. No, he couldn’t think like this. Obi-Wan is strong, he’ll be fine, he had to be. But his usually bright force signature was scarily fading as the seconds go by. 

The shields finally lifted, the universe practically mocking them. ‘Too little, too late’ Qui-Gon thought, the damage has been done and he dreaded the consequences. 

The sinister laugh of the sith brought Qui-Gon out of his spiralling emotional state. Pushing all distractions aside, he focused on the present moment and all that mattered was putting an end to this battle, once and for all, to avenge his fatally wounded padawan. 

It pained him to think how this monster shamelessly gutted his padawan, he was going to make him pay for even daring to come near Obi-Wan. He knew this was not how he should be acting as a Jedi, but right now he just didn’t care, the urgency of the situation taking full control over the rational side of his brain. 

He attacked full force, attempting to gain the offensive and push the sith to surrender.  
The more times Qui-Gon’s lightsaber clashed with the sith’s red blade, the more he realised just how strong with the dark side of the force this dark warrior was, he was slowly starting to lose hope, seeing no sign of victory in sight. The pained groan of his padawan behind him spurred him onto to defeat the savage in front of him, he lashed out and sliced the double-bladed lightsaber in half, leaving them to fight the battle on the same level. 

A few more collisions of red and green and then Qui-Gon felt a boot kick him in the face, sending him back a few metres. The battle was looking like it was never going to end and he was running out of time to save his padawan.

Desperately trying to end this, he leapt forward and pushed down hard onto the sith’s blade, anger taking over his actions as he tried to overpower his opponent, then the feeling of Obi-Wan’s force signature gradually fading brushed against his shields, distracting him momentarily he was force pushed into the melting pit. Before he could fall to his death, he grabbed onto the nozzle at the side of the pit, barely able to hold on.  
He could only watch as the sith grinned down at him and kicked his lightsaber over the edge, seeing it fall to the bottom of the pit. 

‘Sithspit’ Qui-Gon muttered under his breath, he needed to act this now before he was doomed to the same fate as his apprentice. He only had so long before his attacker could end the battle due to his comprising position. 

Taking a deep breath and gathering the force around him, he put all his focus onto Obi-Wan’s lightsaber lying a metre away from his trembling body, he made his move and leapt out of the shaft flipping over the zabrak and calling his padawan’s lightsaber to his hand. He landed in front of the sith and quickly acted whilst his front was left exposed and unprotected, he dragged his lightsaber through the sith’s torso, seeing the look of pure shock and horror on his face as stumbled back into the pit, falling to his death. 

Qui-Gon let out a sigh of relief. 

It’s over.

His thoughts quickly went back to his injured padawan who desperately needed his help if he was in for any fighting chance of survival.

**Author's Note:**

> poor obi and qui-gon :(
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If anyone is reading this, let me know if you want another chapter and I'll get writing it :)


End file.
